cacklingshadowschatshackfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiver's Travels YGX Ch7 Exams
Brought to you by Chapter 7- Exams Three Weeks, One Perfect First Date and A Wonderful Follow-up Later Multiver arrived early for the written half of the days exams, setting his hat on his desk and sprawling. He waved to Alexis as she came in, "Morning Beautiful!" Alexis blushed, "Hi Multiver. You ready?" Multiver shrugged, "Eh. More or less. You?" "I hope so," Alexis said with a note of worry, "This is a pretty big exam." Multiver smiled, "Don't worry, you'll do great! You're the smartest girl at Duel Academy!" Alexis blushed, "Thanks. Good luck!" Multiver blazed through the written exam, casually plucking the answers from Braniac's data banks as his hands flew across the pages. He was the first one done and in the quiet room it seemed as loud as a gunshot when he flipped his paper over in twenty minutes to signal that he was done. Once he was done he put his hat back on, pulled the brim down over his eyes, propped his feet up and pretended to take a nap as Braniac accessed the school computers and found out who his opponent was for the dueling portion of the exam that afternoon. "It appears Dr. Crowler has set you up to duel Jaden Yuki," Braniac informed him. "Jaden huh? Guess he figured I could deliver a more dramatic pummeling than Chazz. He's really not playing it to its fullest though, nobody would expect Jaden to beat me, and he won't." Multiver grinned, "Now, which deck to use to destroy him?" He wasn't actually concerned, he had already gotten a list of every card in Jaden's deck straight from Jaden's brain. It hadn't been hard to find he thought, there wasn't much in Jaden's brain, as evidenced when he had rushed in fifteen minutes late. After time ran out for the written exam, Professor Banner announced the arrival of a new shipment of rare cards, which prompted everyone but Multiver, Jaden, Syrus Truesdale and Bastion Misawa to bolt for the card shop. Multiver raised his hat and walked down to where Bastion was trying to rouse Jaden and Syrus. Multiver sat on the desk behind them and looked down at them as Syrus snapped awake and leapt up, "What? What happened? I flunked didn't I?" Jaden looked at him with a grin, "If they were gradin' on melodrama Syrus you'd get an A!" Syrus suddenly realized there were only four people left in the room, "Hey where'd everyone go?" "That's what I was trying to tell you," Bastion said, "The new rare cards arrive today, and everyone's at the card shop." "WHAT?" Syrus exclaimed, "NEW CARDS? How come nobody told us?" "Because everyone wants the best cards for themselves," Bastion replied, "To use in this afternoon's field test." "So why aren't you getting some?" Syrus asked. "Please," Bastion said, "One errant card thrown in and my decks delicate balance is thrown completely off." "Mine wouldn't!" Syrus declared. "So let's go!" Jaden said happily, "There's nothin like the smell of new cards in the mornin!" "Better hurry," Multiver smirked, "Or they'll all be gone by the time you get there." Jaden took off, pulling Syrus along with him, "You're right! Thanks for the tip!" He yelled over his shoulder. Multiver watched him go, "I almost feel bad for him." "Why's that?" Bastion asked. Multiver sighed through his nose, "He's ticked Dr. Crowler off so many times that Crowler's made me his opponent for the duel exam." Bastion recoiled in horror, "He did what?!" Multiver shrugged, "Yeah. I'd feel bad for Jaden, might even try to talk Crowler out of it, but Jaden's ego could stand to be taken down a peg. It might just make him slow down and actually think about what he's doing." Bastion thought about it for a moment then nodded, "You have a point, although given who we're talking about, I'd say it's a long shot." Multiver nodded, "Yeah, I know. If I can even teach him to be a little less cocky I'll count it as a success. Crowler will count it as a victory no matter what as long as I stomp Jaden." Multiver sighed, "I wonder if I should ask for a second test partner? No offense to the Slifer dorm, but Jaden's a Slifer and I'm an Obelisk. I don't want anyone saying I had my exam handed to me." Bastion nodded, "That might be a good idea. I know people tend to talk." Multiver grinned, "Yeah, you're right. I think I will ask for a second exam opponent." He hopped down, "See you at the arena. I gotta go talk to Crowler." An hour later, the arena "WHAT?!" Jaden exclaimed, "I'M DUELING AN OBELISK?! AND IT'S MULTIVER?!" Crowler strolled up, "That's right Jaden, since you always talk such a big game, I pulled some strings for you so you could get the challenge you deserve!" He pointed to Multiver, "So congratulations! You'll be dueling one of the top-ranked students in the school! What an honor! I certainly hope you were able to snag a lot of today's rare cards so that your deck is up to snuff!" Jaden stared in shocked silence and Crowler asked, "What's wrong? Aren't you going to thank me?" "I'll do it!" Jaden declared, "Alright Multiver, get your game on! It's time for my rematch!" "Indeed," Crowler said dryly, "In front of the whole school, where everyone can watch." "Hey Jaden," Multiver said, "put up a good fight. You're today's warm-up match." "WARM-UP MATCH?!" Jaden exclaimed indignantly. Multiver shrugged, "I'm an Obelisk, so I have to duel an Obelisk. You're a Slifer. I've got another duel after this. I'm only doing it because you said you wanted a rematch and Crowler wanted you to have a top notch opponent." Jaden deflated slightly but he was still mad, "Right." He slammed his deck into his duel disk, "Game on!" He drew the minute Multiver pulled his first five cards, "My draw!" He looked at the card, and then put it into his hand before pulling another card, "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman! In defense mode!" A lengthy pause followed until... Multiver raised an eyebrow, "That's it?" Jaden flinched, "Uh, yeah, why?" Multiver sighed as he drew, "Your funeral." Jaden got a sinking feeling as Multiver showed him what he had in his hand, "Well looky here! Ascent of the Dark Masters!" He quickly activated it as the entire crowd gasped, they had all seen Multiver duel enough by now to know that him activating Ascent of the Dark Masters was a death knell for Multiver's opponent, no matter who it was, "Rise! Master of Darkness, MACHINE LORD DRAGON!" A massive mechanical behemoth rose to the field, two cannons on its back and every inch of it oozing power with an attack meter that read 3200. Multiver grinned, "Now I'm going to activate Machine Lord Dragon's effect, allowing me to discard a card from my hand to pull a card from my deck so long as it's part of the Masters of Darkness arsenal, and I know just which one to bring." He quickly fished two cards from his deck and showed the first one to Jaden before activating it, "Go! Aerial Reinforcements! Rise Giga-Tech and Mega-Tech Dragons!" Two immense serpentine cyborgs winged up out of the field, coiling mid-air on either side of Machine Lord Dragon, both with attack meters reading 2400. Jaden had to try hard not to cower as he stared down the three immense monsters facing him. "The real pity here Jaden, is that a single trap card could have prolonged this duel another turn, and maybe even given you a shot at beating me. As is, you left it at just throwing out a monster in defense position, face-up defense position no less, eliminating any worry that your monster might have an effect or dangerously high defense. You're fiery, but your dueling is just like your school work, the bare minimum. That's not enough at Duel Academy. So now, you lose. All monsters, OPEN FIRE!" Clayman and all 4000 of Jaden's life points were blown away in a single hellish barrage of cannon and missile fire. Jaden slumped to his knees, completely beaten. As the holograms faded, Multiver strode across the duel floor, extending a hand to the stunned looking Jaden, "that's not to say you can't get serious and become a brilliant duelist. You just need to get serious and start thinking about what you're doing. So come on and get up, I talked Crowler into getting you a second match since this one was so lopsided." Jaden looked up at him, "You did? Why?" Multiver grinned, "I'm not cruel, brutally efficient sure, but to make your grade hinge on beating me would be just cruel. I don't go in for that sort of thing. So get up, go take your real exam, get serious and be ready, because there will be a next time Jaden. You had better not flunk out before our rematch." Jaden blinked and then grinned and clasped Multiver's hand, pulling himself up right, "Deal!" After that Multiver completed his second duel with similar aplomb, beating his second opponent, a senior Obelisk Blue, in two turns. Jaden won his second match as well, easily trouncing his Slifer opponent. Alexis won her duel as well, her opponent, a pretty senior girl from Obelisk Blue with long dark hair, proved to be an exceedingly sore loser, pitching a small but violently furious hissy fit before warning Alexis that it wasn't over and storming off. Alexis looked mildly affronted by the girl's outburst and a few moments later when Multiver asked her what that was all about, she told him, "That was Mya Chu," "Gesundheit," Multiver said. "No, that's her name, she's the so-called "Queen" of Obelisk Blue," Alexis said with a note of disdain in her voice, "Apparently she's mad that I broke her winning streak." Multiver cast a dark glance after the so-called "queen", "She'd better watch her step. I don't care if she's the queen of heaven itself, nobody's messing with you and getting away with it." Alexis looked at him, "I can take care of myself you know." Multiver smiled at her, "I know Alexis, but can't I be a little protective of you? I only do it 'cause I care." Alexis smiled and blushed with a little laugh, "Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Multiver smiled, "Well I've heard people whispering about me being the next king after Zane graduates, maybe the queen won't make it to graduation before she's dethroned." Alexis laughed, "Multiver, I don't care about being Queen of Obelisk Blue!" Multiver smiled at her, "I know, but I think it would suit you." Alexis smiled, "Oh stop. Come on, let's talk about happy things!" Multiver smiled, "Like a celebratory kiss because we both aced the exam?" Alexis smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Yeah, like that."